The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)
"The Family that Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)" is the 38th episode of The Venture Bros. and is part of the multi-episode season finale. Although ostensibly the first half of a two-part story, the episode continues directly from the end of ORB, and the show's writers, Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer, acknowledged in a video commentary on the Adult Swim website that the finale is, by any practical standard, a three-parter. Additionally, The Monarch's storyline is a continuation of "The Lepidopterists", which in turn is a continuation of "Tears of a Sea Cow" and, to a lesser extent, "Now Museum, Now You Don't", making the final six episodes of the season a single story arc. When the episode debuted on the Adult Swim website on August 15, 2008, it included a brief prologue involving the Monarch which will not be in the broadcast version. Plot The episode begins in the Venture compound. Dr. Mrs. The Girlfriend's Moppets have abducted Dean and Hank, while The Monarch and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch stand by. Brock Sampson swoops in to attempt a rescue and attacks The Monarch, who decapitates Brock with his wings. Dr. Venture attempts to escape through a ventilation shaft, and #21 threatens him, then kisses Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. This scene is shown to be a holo deck-type simulation. The Monarch, pleased with the simulation, claims it's time to storm the Venture Compound. In the Venture Compound, Brock is hitting the remains of his car with a wrench. Hank, Dean, and Dr. Venture walk in on him. Brock decides that they all need to escape to Spider Skull Island, where Jonas can help protect them from O.S.I. agents that want Brock dead. As they prepare to leave, Molotov Cocktease and some accomplices swoop in. In the Monarchmobile, The Monarch, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, #21, and #24 are driving to the Venture Compound with plans of storming it. The Moppets lead the procession on motorcycle. #21 complains that he has to urinate. As they drive, they are passed by Sergeant Hatred's Hovertank. Back at the Venture Compound, Brock readies the X-1 to leave, while Molotov explains that O.S.I. asked her to kill him. She then details the three assassins O.S.I. hired to kill him. One is Heinrich "Herr Trigger" Triggerman, an East German biathlete who gets sexual pleasure from finishing off his victims. The second is Russell "Go Fish" Sturgeon, a specialist in maritime assassinations. The third is Jean-Claude Le Tueur, a big-game hunter who enjoys Silver-Age comics and exotic weapons. Brock, Dr. Venture, Dean, Hank, and H.E.L.P.eR. have flown the X-1 to a strip club. At the strip club, Brock talks to Hunter Gathers, who confirms that O.S.I. is trying to kill Brock. As Hunter performs a lap dance on Brock, Brock takes a passport out of the back of his thong, a list of ex-O.S.I. contacts out of his bra, and a set of keys out of the front of his thong. As Brock leaves the strip club, he's attacked by Herr Trigger. He convinces Dr. Venture and Dean to depart on the X-1 while he fights off the assassin, but Hank stows away in Hunter's car, which Brock drives away in. In a high-speed chase, Brock immobilizes the motorcycle-bound Herr, and is picked up in the X-1 by Dr. Venture. As they fly away, Herr fired a surface-to-air missile at the X-1, which is hit and has to make an emergency landing as everyone bails out. H.E.L.P.eR. replaces the stricken landing gear and helps the X-1 land safely, while the ejector seat carrying everyone else lands on Herr, killing him. Back at the Venture Compound, The Monarch and everyone else runs through the compound, trying to find Dr. Venture and everyone else. While #21 finds Sergeant Hatred in the bathroom, they find no one else, and The Monarch screams "Where the fuck are you?" in the airplane hangar. Brock visits two friends from his O.S.I. days, Shore Leave and Mile High, who have converted to Christianity and started a Bible Camp. While Brock asks them for help, they're attacked by Go Fish, who throws a grenade on a fishing line, which blows Brock onto a dock. Go Fish throws another lure that tangles Brock in fishing line, and then speeds off in a motorboat, dragging Brock behind him. As Shore Leave and Mile High gear up to help, Go Fish throws chum onto Brock to attract sharks. When the sharks attack, Brock subdues one and then plays dead, leaving his shirt and hair in a pool of blood as a decoy. As Go Fish circles around to finish off Brock, Brock ties a line between two buoys that has a shark's head hung from the line. When Go Fish comes past, the shark head decapitates him. Brock, in rare form, recites a Bible verse. Back at the Venture Compound, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch is talking to Sergeant Hatred in the bathroom. He's inconsolable because his wife, Princess Littlefoot, is going to leave him. The Monarch, #21, and #24 wait in the hallway for resolution. Brock escorts everyone to a hotel room in Los Angeles. He then leaves to forage for supplies. Back at the Venture Compound, Hatred and Mrs. The Monarch are still talking. The Monarch, #21, and #24 decide to leave to go back to pick up The Cocoon. Dean strike up a conversation with a man in a Batman towel who turns out to be Le Tueur. Brock reappears and, after a short span of time, they fight. Le Tueur gets the best of Brock, even cutting off Brock's left nipple with a sword, until Hank distracts him with a reference to Batman and Brock stabs him through the chest with a sword. Brock tells Hank to look through his list of ex-O.S.I. contacts and call "The Cleaner" to clean up Le Tueur's corpse. After a short time, two officers from the L.A.P.D. burst through the door. Meanwhile, back at the X-1, The Cocoon hovers overhead as H.E.L.P.eR. whistles in apprehension. Cultural references * When Holy Diver suits up for battle, he announces each piece of armor and weaponry as it materializes on him, just as in the 1980s cartoon series The Centurions (TV series), which involved a "brilliant sea operations commander," and a "daring air operations expert". * After losing his clothes in a fight, Brock has to wear pink sweat pants with "JUICE" written across the bottom, a reference to Juicy Couture. Connections to other episodes * Hank recalls jumping off the roof of the Venture Compound while dressed like Batman. This is the way one of his previous clones died in "Powerless in the Face of Death". Production notes *One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) gets to have a "nickname" inserted into his credits. For "ORB" the credit reads Kimson "Le Tueur" Albert. The Lepidopterists